Friendship Present
by niichigo
Summary: My second fic in Shugo Chara!/Utau ulang tahun, apa yang akan dihadiahkan oleh teman-temannya ya? Sekotak coklat kasih sayangkah?/KuTau nggak jadi


Hai Minna~, Salma kembali dengan fic yang penuh keabalan nan kegjan lho~ ^o^. Ini fic keduanya Shugo Chara milik saya. Bintang utamanya Utau. Sebenernya saya mau bikin fic ini bersambung, tapi saya membatalkan niat bahaya saya entah apa alasannya =.='

Readers, Kok fandom Shugo Chara(Yang Indo) sepi amat TT^TT*pundung*. Ayo lah, bikin rame kek, gaduh, heboh, pokoknya nggak sepi sepi amat gitu. Yak! Go go ShuCha GO!*backsong: Maju tak gentar*.

Okey, daripada melihat tingkah BALA BALA*Baca: Abal Abal*, kita langsung lihat kemampuan author gila ini membikin fic aneh nan geje ini….

-xxx-

**Friendship Present**

**Chara: Utau Hoshina**

**Genre: Frienship/Comedy**

**Rated: T aja yah…**

**Warning: Gj, Abal, Aneh, Nggak bermutu.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit**

**By CharlotteKnowcklesSalma yang bekerja sama dengan Microsoft Word dan juga keyboard yang masih menempel di jari saya. Ditambah alunan lagu "Flower" dari Back-On.**

**-xxx-**

"Yak! Pemotretan selesai!" ucap pak pak pake topi trus bawa gulungan kertas ditambah kacamata hitam yang udah kayak anggota FBI. Bercanda, Itu Cuma sutradara yang lagi syuting "Asal Usul Tokek Ketek". Yap! Dan kalian tahu siapa pemeran utamanya? Dan jelas, tentu saja bukan Utau Hoshina! Utau Cuma jadi pemain figuran yang numpang lewat dikuburan aja kok…

"Capek nian ane….." keluh Utau dengan kata kata Sunda*Atau apalah..*.

"Nih Utau, minummu" ucap Yukari Sanjo sambil nyodorin air putih bersegel "Team" bukan "Club".

"Waa, Thanks yo mbak Yukari. Eh mbak, punya blog belum? Udah trenn lo?" kata Utau sambil mengangkat alisnya dan menunjukkan blognya yang berjudul "The Cute Butterfly". Ihh, lebay juga Utau. Oh ya, follow Blog ku juga ya! Namanya "D'Eyeshield Youkai Salma"! (Promosi nggak laku)

"Alaa, anak kecil tau apa? Saya juga punya! Nih.." sindir Yukari sambil nodongin laptop yang naudzubilla usangnya minta ampun. Tapi kok koneksinya masih bisa buat buka Blog ya? Oh ya, Blognya Yukari itu: The Cute Manager. Amit amit si Yuka san cute*ditumpuk Yukari*

"Oww, Mbak followersnya berapa?" tanya Utau sambil menaikkan alisnya. Bertanda sombong gitu…

"Baru 10 orang. Miskin banget ya…" ucap Yukari dengan wajah memelasnya. Kayak pengemis di pinggir jalan. "Kalo kamu tau?" tanya Yukari balik.

"Ohh, palingan 1202124 orang. Dikit ya?" jawab Utau dengan nada memelas. Apa? 1202124 orang dibilang cuma "palingan"? Saya ajah yang udah berbulan bulan buat blog yg follow Cuma 6 orang. Jadi follow saya ya TT ^ TT.

"Dikit apanya bu? Ni artis nggak pernah ngitung kali ya?" batin Yukari dalam hati. "Ngomong ngomong, sekarang hari ultahmu ya?" tanya Yukari dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mbak kayak anjing pelacak ya. Baru dipikirin langsung diomongin. Yaiyalah. Masa ultahnya Julia Perez? Nggak jaman tau yang begituan!" jawab Utau sambil menaikkan dadanya dengan sok tau.

"Maaf tau, aku lagi bokek.." keluh Yukari sambil memperlihatkan dompetnya yang innalilahi kosong blobong. Dengan rajutan dari Pak Spiderman yang telah lama dibuat 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Yukari, Kebersamaan denganmu dan kesetianmu untuk membuatku menjadi artis terkenal adalah suatu hadiah yang tak ternilai harganya…" ucap Utau dengan penuh kebijakan kepada Yukari. Terjadilah suasana yang(Udah warning lo!) agak "Lesby".

"Utau…"

"Yukari san…"

*Backsong: Matahariku by Agnes Monica*

_Berjuta warna pelangi di dalam hati_

_Sejenak luluh bergeming menjauh pergi  
Tak ada lagi cahaya suci  
Semua nada beranjak, aku terdiam sepi_

_Dengarlah matahariku suara tangisanku  
Ku bersedih karna panah cinta menusuk jantungku  
Ucapkan matahariku puisi tentang hidupku  
Tentangku yang tak mampu melakukan waktu_

Kok jadi nyanyi ya?

Ah, mulai aneh nih…

Kita balik ke yang normal saja ya…

"Mbak, saya pulang dulu ya" Utau pamit.

"Iya. Hati hati perepatan jalan ada anjingnya Pak Dadang yang lagi gigit author(?) ya!" jawab Yukari sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kekekeke, ini kesempatanku untuk membalaskan dendamku, Utau.." batin Yukari dengan aura setannya sambil mengambil dan memencet tombol HP. Ada apa dengan Yukari?

Pertama, telepon Amu Hinamori.

"Hoi! Kesini lu! Rambut pink!"

Kedua, telepon Tadase.

"Hoi! Raja gadungan! Kesini lu!"

Ketiga, telepon Kukai.

"Oi! Calon istri(?) Utau! Kesini!"

Keempat, telepon Rima.

"Oi! Pelawak geblek! Kesini lu!"

Kelima, telepon Yaya.

"Oi! Bayi kentir! Kesini!"

Keenam, telepon Kairi.

"Oi! Adik sialan! Kesini!"

Ketujuh, telepon Nikaido.

"Oi! Mantan pacarku! Kesini!"

Kedelapan, entah menelepon siapa.

"Oi! 14045! Saya pesen Burger 2 sama Mc Flurry 3!"

Terakhir, dia menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Pulsa anda telah habis untuk dipakai selama 8 kali. Cobalah untuk mengisi ulang. Dan jangan lupa pesenin saya Fried Chiken ya!"

"Dasar mail box matre." ucap Yukari.

-xxx-

-5 menit kemudian-

Yukari menunggu kehadiran para orang orang yang telah diteleponnya. Dengan secepatnya, orang orang itu telah tiba di hadapan Yukari Sanjo.

"Ngapain sih manggil manggil! Saya lagi makan! Mana sekarang lagi keselek garpu! Nih!" protes Amu sambil nunjukin garpu yang nyangkut ditenggorokannya Amu.

"Iya nih! Padahal saya baru sholat jamaah sama keluarga saya, eh.. Mbak Yukari nelpon! Jadi nggak sah nih sholatnya!" lanjut Tadase sambil memperlihatkan begas "gamparan" dari keluarganya.

"He'e! Saya lagi fokus sama bola biar nggak masuk gawang, trus ada mbak Yukari! Aku angkat teleponnya, dan ternyata musuh saya gol!" tambah Kukai sambil nangis Bombay.

"Betul betul betul! Saya lagi enak enaknya liat "Shin chan The Exproler!" kata Rima sambil niru gayanya Dora waktu "berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!".

"Saya juga lagi mandi! Tiba tiba ada telepon, aku angkat. Eh.., HP saya kecemplung di bak mandi!" protes lagi Yaya. Sambil menunjukkan HPnya yang beraroma lemon.

"Setuju! Masa lagi enak jahit syal ada telepon! Aku jelas kaget! Dan jari saya KETUSUK sama jarum!" tambah Kairi sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang berdarah darah.

"Saya nggak mau mengadu karena saya takut dengan Yukari" lanjut Nikaido datar.

"Mbak~! Pesenan datang~!" ucap pegawai Mc Donald yang datang saat perdebatan.

"Mbak, makasih Fried Chikennya ya!" tambah mbak mbak yang tadi telpon Yukari waktu mail box.

"I want to kill you" jawab Yukari dengan mata pembunuh Utau. Pak pak dan Mbak mbak pergi seketika.

"Jadi, kita disuruh ngapain disini?" tanya Amu penasaran.

"Apakah ada kebakaran?" lanjut Tadase.

"Ataukah ada yang meninggal?" lanjut Kukai lagi.

"Melainkan ada sunatan?" lanjut lagi ke Rima.

"Atau anda akan mentraktir kita?" lanjut ke Yaya.

"Apakah aka nada Luna Maya datang?" lanjut ke Kairi.

"Kenapa kamera menghadap saya?" tambah Nikaido.

"Salah semua! Aku mengajak kalian kesini untuk menguntit Utau!" kata Yukari besemangat.

"Ow, menguntit artis" batin semua kecuali Yukari.

"Jangan pikir yang aneh aneh! Madsudnya kita menguntit apa barang kesukaan Utau untuk hadiahnya!" tambah Yukari dengan melotot ke semua orang.

"Huee. Tapi sekarang, dimana Utau?" tambah Yaya.

"Utau sekarang ada di rental CD. Ayo cepet!" kata Yukari sambil berlari ke rental CD.

"Ha..haik!" jawab semuanya.

-xxx-

**-Di rental CD-**

"Aha! Itu Utau!" kata Yukari. "Dia berjalan ke daerah anak anak!" tambah Yukari sambil menunjuk Utau.

"Hoi, Yukari san! Jangan teriak teriak! Nanti kedengeran!" ujar Kukai.

"Biarin lah! Ngomong ngomong, apa hadiah terbaik buat Utau? CD apa?" tambah Yukari.

"M…, Justin Beiber!" ucap Amu.

"Aduh. Utau pasti nggak suka yang begituan…" keluh Yukari.

"Yaa, jadi apa?" tanya Yaya.

"_Kalo Justin Beiber mah saya juga mau.."_ batin Yukari. "Gimana kalo "2012"!" ujar Yukari.

"Emang Utau doyan yang begituan?" tanya Amu.

"Ya iyalah! Cepet ke kasir!" jawab Yukari sambil ke kasir. Terbelilah CD "2012" itu.

Utau pun berjalan ke sebuah toko buku.

**-Di toko buku-**

"Utau ke buku novel!" kata Yukari Sanjo yang sangat bersemangat.

"Hah.., hah…, tadi komik, tadi majalah, tadi pelajaran, sekarang novel…" batin Rima.

Utau mengambil sebuah buku Haffy Pottie, Barbia, Tweleight.(1).

"Apakah kita perlu membeli ke 3 buku itu?" tanya Kukai.

"Tak usah. Kita beli aja yang Haffy Pottie! Lagi treen tau!" jawab Yukari.

"Yang serial apa? Kan banyak jenisnya?" tanya Tadase.

"Err, gimana kalau "Haffy Pottie: The Geblek of Fire(2)? Itu best seller loe!" ujar Kairi sambil menunjukkan buku Haffy Pottie:The Geblek of fire.

"Bagus juga idemu! Beli!" tarik Yukari ke kasir. Malang sekali nasibnya Kairi…

Dan penguntitan nggak jelas ini berhenti sampai disini. Semua langsung ke apartementnya Utau dan membawa surprise yang sangat abal itu.

Ting tong!

Yukari memencet tombol bel rumah Utau. Utau membukanya. Dan juga ada Ikuto disana.

"Yukari, Amu, Tadase, Kukai? Ngapain kalian disini?" tanya Utau.

"Kalian mau merayakan ultah Utau? Kami sedang merayakannya. Silakan masuk" tambah Ikuto dengan sopan.

"Eh, tunggu" kata Amu mencegat Ikuto kedalam. "Kami punya kejutan untuk Utau." tambah Amu.

"Kejutan?" kata Utau dan Ikuto serentak.

"Hehehe, SUPRISSEE!" teriak Yukari dan yang lainnya sambil menyodorkan buku dan CD. Utau kaget.

"Hehehe, kau suka kan buku ini?" kata Kukai.

"Sudahlah! Nggak usah malu malu!" tambah Amu.

"Teman teman…" Utau mulai menangis.

"A.., ada apa Utau? Jangan cengeng dong! Kami juga terharu!" kata Yukari sambil memukul pundak Utau.

"Bukan begitu…" tambah Utau.

"Ha? Apa madsudmu?" tanya Kukai.

"Sebenernya, buku dan CD ini, aku sudah punya semua.." jawab Utau. Semua kaget.

"UAPA!" mereka serentak kaget.

"Kalau begitu, apa usaha kita sia sia?" tanya Kukai.

"Kita Cuma menghabis habiskan uang kita.." tambah Rima.

"Maaf teman teman, sebernernya, CD itu sudah lama nggak kupakai. Jadi mungkin sudah rusak. Dan buku itu, mungkin halamannya ada yang sobek. Jadi…." Utau memotong kalimatnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yukari lemas.

"AKU MENERIMA HADIAH GEJE KALIAN SEMUA! MASUK DAN KITA MULAI BERPESTA!" teriak Utau semangat. Semuanya langsung semangat kembali dan masuk ke apartemen Utau merayakan ultah Utau.

-The End-

(1) Sebenernya itu buku yang diplesetin judulnya, Harry Potter, Narnia dan Twilight.

(2) Sama seperti no 1, judul sebenernya adalah Harry Potter:The Goblet of Fire(Bener nggak?)

Nyooo~, Geje. Humornya garing.. TT^TT

Dan bagi yang mengikuti alur cerita "Flower", mungkin chapter 7 adalah chapter terakhir nyoo TT^TT

Dan jangan lupa **Review**.

Motto saya: Unsleash Your Imagination XD *Ditumpuk readers*

"**Mind To Review?**"


End file.
